Welcome Back
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Five years have passed, and she still loved her. / Lillie have returned from Kanto. Someone is more than happy to see her again after all those years.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon

 **Summary:** Five years have passed, and she still loved her. / Lillie have returned from Kanto. Someone is more than happy to see her again after all those years.

 **Pairing:** Moon/Lillie

 **Warnings:** Yuri, possible OOCness

It took me a long time, but I finally got to post a new story. I promised myself I would try to be more productive with my fanfics this year. Last year, I only got to write four stories (and one of them was deleted due to lost of motivation) -_-;

Anyway, this is my first story for this fandom. Honestly, I never thought I would write fanfics for Pokemon. I mean, I have always loved Pokemon since I was a kid but back then, I didn't feel the need to write one. However, that changed when I got Pokemon Moon for my birthday two months ago. I can say, I really enjoyed Pokemon Moon :D

As you can see, Moon/Lillie is one of my favorite pairings from the game. They're just so adorable together, and I enjoyed their moments together in the game (yeah, I know it's not different with Sun and while Sun/Lillie does seem like a cute pairing, I'm more into Moon/Lillie). Of course I had to write a fanfic about them :D

This story takes place five years after the events of Sun and Moon. Moon, Lillie and Hau are 16, while Gladion is 18/19.

Anyway, without further ado, enjoy the story! :D

* * *

"Oh boy, I can't wait to finally see her again!" Hau exclaimed in pure joy and excitement; in fact, he was so excited that he accidentally ran ahead of his friends.

"Hey Hau, wait for us!" Moon shouted after him as she and Gladion tried to catch up to him. The green-haired boy heard her and stopped, then smiling sheepishly when he saw how far he was from them. "Oops, sorry." He apologized, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"You sure are happy to see her again, huh?" Gladion asked him when he and Moon finally caught up to him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Of course I am. She's one of my friends." Hau smiled at him. "Maybe you should be happy to see her too. She's your sister, you know."

"I am happy to see her again. I just have a different way to express it."

"C'mon guys, we better go. We can't let Lillie wait for us all day, can we?" Moon teased them before she went ahead, quickly followed by the two boys. As they walked to the dock, she felt her heart starting to race with excitement. She still couldn't believe it when she, Hau and Gladion received the news yesterday. No words can describe how happy she was when they learned Lillie would return home today.

But along with the excitement, there was also a faint feeling of uneasiness.

See, Moon is in love with her. She can still remember the moments she had with the blonde girl when they were eleven years old. She wasn't sure when exactly she fell for her, but she believed it was somewhere on her adventure when she did her trial years ago. But by the time she realized she saw Lillie more than just a friend, the other girl was already gone on another region.

Five years have passed, and she still loved her.

The only person who knew about it was her best friend Hau. He accepted her once he learned she is a lesbian and even wished her good luck with everything. However, she wasn't completely honest with him. While she trusted him enough to tell him that she's into girls, she intentionally left out the part about Lillie out of fear that he would accidentally tell Gladion about it.

Moon remembered how quick he was to get suspicious when Hau once complimented Lillie on her new clothes aka her "Z-powered form" as she called it. What wouldn't he say if he finds out about her feelings for his sister? Moon isn't afraid of him, but she didn't want to cause any problems.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the dock, they spotted Lillie instantly. She was greeting Kukui and Burnet, receiving a hug from the latter. "I'm so happy to see you again, Lillie." Burnet smiled warmly at her as she released the younger female from the embrace. "You sure have grown since the last time we saw."

Lillie smiled at them. "I'm happy to see you two again. It sure had been great to be on Kanto, but I did miss all of you and I'm looking forward to see my friends again."

Kukui noticed something and smiled. "Speaking of which, look who have arrived." He told the young girl. Lillie turned to see her friends and her brother, then she waved at them with a bright smile on her face. Moon and Hau waved back at her with wide grins on their faces; even Gladion gave a small wave, a small smile on his face. "Why don't you go ahead to them, while we take care of your mom, yeah?" Kukui suggested to her. Lillie nodded before she went to them, happy to see them again after being away for so long.

Gladion and Hau was ready to welcome her back, the latter prepared to give her the biggest hug he could give, when Moon surprised them by running ahead to the other girl. "Lillie!" She exclaimed joyfully as she leaped and embraced the other girl, nearly toppling her over. Once she recovered from the shock, Lillie smiled and hugged her back.

"She was fast." Gladion commented, seeing how quick Moon had ran to his sister (though to be fair, there wasn't a large distance between them). He supposed it made sense, given they were good friends when they were younger; though he'd expected Hau to do something like that, not Moon.

Hau grinned. "She's just happy to see her again, just like me. I mean, it had been so long since we last saw her. I would have done the same thing."

"Lillie, it's so great to see you again. I really missed you." Moon smiled brightly. She couldn't believe it. Lillie is actually here, back from Kanto. She felt tempted to pinch herself just to check if this was a dream or reality.

Lillie smiled at her again. "I missed you too." The two girls stayed there in the embrace before they gazed at each other. Controlled by her emotions and her common sense thrown out the window, Moon wrapped her arms around Lillie's neck. Before the blonde girl could say anything, the other girl made her move.

Moon was either really brave or really stupid (maybe both) for before anyone knew it, she pressed her lips against Lillie's. Everyone got surprised by this, especially Lillie. Her eyes widened and her face went completely red.

"Were you gonna do that too?" Gladion asked Hau, a hint of disapproving tone in his voice.

Hau blushed at his implication. "No, no, I wouldn't! Yes, I would hug her, but that's about it." He tried to assure him. Gladion left out a "hmph", though it was more directed at Moon as he scowled at her.

He reminded himself to have a serious talk with her after this.

The two girls stared at each other after the kiss ended, one of them utterly shocked from the kiss she just received. Moon realized what she just did, and now it was her turn to blush hard; both embarrassed and guilty for pulling such a move on her friend. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me!" Moon can't believe she did that. She just kissed her, the girl who captured her heart years ago, without at least giving her a warning.

 _Oh my Arceus, what have I done?! Why did I do that?! Now she's gonna hate me for sure!_ Moon screamed in her head, panicking as she hid her blushing face with her hands. She just wanted to run away and hide somewhere in a place where she will never be found.

Lillie grabbed her by her wrists and moved her hands away. Neither of them was talking, just silence between them, before it was Lillie's turn to surprise the other by kissing her. Moon was astonished, though relieved that Lillie didn't dislike the first one, and soon melted into the kiss.

When they pulled back, their cheeks were rosy and their hearts were beating fast. The two girls could hardly believe what just happened, but they were happy it did. They smiled softly at each other as they laughed quietly. The others didn't say anything but Hau, Kukui and Burnet smiled at them, while Gladion had to resist the urge to harm Moon for kissing his sister.

As for Lusamine, she simply stared at the scene before her; unsure what she should think of this...interesting situation.

"Moon, how long have you felt this way for me?" Lillie asked her.

"About...five years."

Lillie was surprised. "Wait, you have a crush on me...since you were eleven?"

"Yeah...but by the time I realized it, you were gone. There had been times where I hoped my feelings for you would fade away with time, so it wouldn't hurt so bad. But strangely enough, it never did."

Lillie didn't know what to say. She had no idea her friend have a crush on her for so long. When she processed what the other just told her, she smiled softly at her. "Well, to be honest, I think I fell in love with you around the same time as you." She grabbed Moon's hand and their fingers intertwined. Neither of them could believe this was actually happening. If this was a dream, they didn't want to wake up.

"Well, that was unexpected. But congratulations you two." Kukui told them when he, along with Lusamine and Burnet, went to them, a warm smile on his face.

"That was a bold move you did, Moon. But it's a good thing she likes you back, otherwise it would have been awkward." Burnet teased her, though she is happy for them.

"Yeah." Moon smiled sheepishly, blushing once more.

"Lillie!" Hau exclaimed in pure joy as he ran past Moon, unable to contain his excitement anymore. Lillie got surprised once more when Hau embraced her, but then she smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you so much!"

She laughed softly. Some things never changes. "I missed you too, Hau."

"Hi." Gladion greeted when he got to them, a small smile on his face. Lille smiled back at him. Hau released her from the embrace, then she walked to her brother. She managed to surprise him when she hugged him. Gladion blushed from the unexpected affection. Even though they are siblings, they didn't share many hugs before the day he ran away; he can't even remember the last time they hugged.

"I'm glad to see you again, brother." Gladion smiled softly as he (awkwardly) hugged her back. This reminded him of the happier times they had when they were a happy family, before the Ultra Beasts, before their father's disappearance, before their mother's insanity, and he wanted to enjoy it while he can. "I'm glad to see you too." He told her as he lightly stroked her hair. "How are mother?"

"It took some years and even a little experiment, but she is finally recovering from the toxin." Lillie told him. "Though I've been told it would take a while before she can fully recover from it. We don't even know if she will be able to walk again or not. Only time can tell."

Gladion gave her a small nod. "I see. I just hope she won't slip back to her old ways."

"Don't worry. I think she learned her lesson long time ago."

As the two siblings were talking, Moon realized Lusamine was back as well. And she know the blonde woman have seen her kissing her daughter. What would she say about this?

She turned to see Lusamine in the wheelchair. She hadn't changed much over the years, except she wore a different outfit now, but she looked...tired. The toxin from the Nihilego must have really taken a toll on her. They stared at each other, neither of them saying a word. Moon didn't detect any sign of disapproval nor resentment from her, but who knows what she might be thinking.

"Hey... Long time no see, huh?" Moon greeted her awkwardly, a sheepish smile on her face. While Lusamine is seemingly not crazy anymore (at least that's what the young girl hoped) and she seemed too weak to even get out of the wheelchair on her own, she might still attack her once she lets her guards down.

"Hey. I see you're getting better, right?" Hau greeted her awkwardly, attempting not to feel nervous. He'd like to think she have changed for the better since the last time they saw each other, but he can't help but feeling uneasy of seeing her again. She didn't exactly leave a good impression on them when her true colors was revealed.

Lusamine stared at both of them, a blank expression on her face, before she glanced away from them. She still didn't say a word. For a brief moment, she felt an unfamiliar feeling she had for a while now; a feeling she refused to admit.

Moon and Hau were surprised she didn't say anything to them yet. She just stayed quiet thoughout the whole reunion. "What's the matter? Did she lose her ability to talk?" Hau questioned Lillie cautiously.

Lillie walked to her mother. "No, she can still talk." She went behind her and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. "I just think she feels ashamed for what she did, but are too proud to admit it."

Lusamine frowned at her, a silent way of saying "That's not true." Lillie frowned back at her. Her mother is being quite stubborn right now. However, she believed there will be a time where the blonde woman will have to swallow her pride and apologize to them someday.

"Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon Lillie, we're having a party at Moon's house to celebrate your return. Let's go!" Hau grinned before he ran off in excitement as usual.

Moon, Lillie, Kukui and Burnet chuckled in amusement, Gladion rolled his eyes before a small amused smile made its way on his lips, and Lusamine wondered how it's possible for one person to be so energetic.

"Alright kids, we can't let Hau wait, can we?" Kukui smiled at the teenagers before he and his wife went ahead, Lillie quickly following them with Lusamine. Moon was about to join them when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She glanced to see it was Gladion, who gave her his usual serious look. She got nervous all of a sudden. This was the moment she dreaded.

"Moon, we need to talk." Those five words was enough to make her heart race with sheer anxiety.

"What you did was...rather unexpected." Moon tried her best to stay calm, but she's certain her expression betrayed her. "But I guess that makes sense. You have always liked her. I just didn't think you'd like her this way."

"I know. But I won't apologize for it. I'm not sorry for loving your sister." Admittedly, Moon was nervous but she wasn't going to let fear control her. If she could handle Team Skull, Aether Foundation and Ultra Beasts, she can handle Gladion too.

There was silence between them. Moon wondered what he might be thinking. His grip on her sleeve loosened, but he was still holding on. A moment have passed before he finally spoke. "Well...I know how much you care about Lillie, so I guess I shouldn't worry too much." He told her as he let go of her sleeve. "But she's still my sister, and I will always care about her even though I hadn't always been a good brother to her. If you ever hurt her, I won't hesitate to seek my revenge on you."

"Don't worry, you know I would never do that." Moon smiled. "Now let's go before the others wonder where we are."

Gladion made a small nod as he and Moon walked after the others. After they managed to catch up with them, Moon glanced at her girlfriend with a smile on her lips. She can't believe they actually became a couple. It took her five years to see her again and let her know about her true feelings, but it was worth it.

She couldn't be happier.

"Lillie." The other girl glanced at her, a curious look on her face.

Moon smiled at her. "Welcome back."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this one. But I recommend not to do the same thing Moon did to Lillie XD That would be rude (and really awkward if the person you kissed didn't like you back) and you could risk getting your butt kicked. It's not from personal experience, it's just common sense xD

I have plenty of ideas for Pokemon fanfics (though sadly, none of them are Oceanflowershipping), so you can expect to see more from me :)

Also just so you guys know and doesn't have to ask: after they got to Moon's house, Moon told her mother about her relationship with Lillie, and her mother accepted it :)


End file.
